User talk:Max117D
hiy hey max, so here i put my messages now? I don't think so If you make a new account it would be like begining again so i don't guess so. NightBird (talk) 01:15, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Are we talking about Edits or Admin powers? By the way have you heard about the "Wikia spotlight"? NightBird (talk) 21:04, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually... You can ge admin rights on this account. Just log into your old one, and make this one an admin. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Max, you actually could...but I've made this account a sysop already, so... Ralnon (talk) 20:13, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Request Granted Hey, Max. Please, you really didn't have to notify me that you were changing your user name, not for permission, at least. You've been a great and dedicated editor here, and I would just like to say that the community is proud to have you especially as one of its top members. I've given your new account full access to administration tools; of course you can change your name, as many times as you like, as long as you think it's appropriate to do so. Again, thanks a lot for everything you've done for this wiki; we hope you continue to edit here. If you need anything else, feel free to contact me at any time. Good luck, and thanks again, Ralnon (talk) 20:11, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Keep it up! TTFF is growing, slowly but we are growing. All the contributor deserve a nice "Tap". Lets continue to grow and producing good articles people! Hopefully we will improve more everyday! Thanks by all your contributions here NightBird (talk) 21:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yo, I don't know about Twisted Metal but if u could use a hand on the wikia skin tell me. NightBird (talk) God Bless 00:45, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Admin If you were an admin there before, simply log into your old account and appoint the new one to administration. No, I can't. I've never even been there. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:46, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. ^^ ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 01:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) No, I did not. I'll look at them now. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 01:16, March 22, 2010 (UTC) They look... Cleaner? Than I remember. And yes, that's better. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 01:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea whatsoever how to use Photoshop. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 01:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure. id like 2 do that. i can juggle two (possibly 3) RPGs.Yina 21:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Response Hello, Max. My apologies for the lateness in replying, my friend; I have been somewhat busy elsewhere as of late. Indeed, I understand that certain users (such as Watchamacalit) have noted the possible controversy involving mature content, such as Satanic themes in stories, yet I have always stroven to be equal and fair to all, my friend. :If you wish to do so, and you are willing to set such warnings for younger users, then I will object not to your requests. You are free to write whatever stories you wish here. Remember, Max: On my wiki, you are quite free to do anything, as long as it is within reason. The only times I will object myself is when other users complain to me about it, which I think unlikely for this issue. Thank you, Max, Ralnon (talk) 16:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) PsykoReaper Due, Psyko was banned a while ago. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:49, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Wikai Spotlight here we go! I am going to sent the Application for the wikia spotlight, cross your fingers so it will get accepted ^^ NightBird (talk) God Bless 23:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Tomorrow does die Hey Max wanna RP? I had this idea about Jackhammer from a while Jackhammer is transported to parallel Universe were Savernya assault on U.S was earlier. U.S has been greatly reduced as a world power and land, most of the states are in control of Savernya, many have suceded in hopes of escaping the slaughter of the Savernyan Legions, others have surrendered peacefully. In this dark the days the U.S is just no more than 36 states, everyday there's less and in an incredible economic crisis. The United States armies have been destroyed, just a handful of now guerrilla freedom fighters are left, and the rumors of the United States secret Airfields in Alaska. In this universe heroes have never existed and U.S dominated the world under the banners of democracy. Savernya has took captive most of the American people and took them into a overwhelming authoritarian regime, there's plenty of food and resources, but no liberty. what u think? NightBird (talk) God Bless 04:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey have you thought of a name for the Rp? Also i wanna add some stuff. Savernya nuked Texas, the philipines, and Hawait at the begining of the invasion. Also can what part of U.S should be left under Savernyan control, can you use a map and color the States Jackhammer could visit? Those which you find convinient to be free from Savernyan control. and finally When we begin? NightBird (talk) God Bless 00:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I was hoping to let the east coast in U.S control but with a new capital. I wanted to let that coast as the greatest success and glory of the former U.S forces. They avoided Savernya's assault in that front, Savernya couldn't capture the capital. Savernya's whole navy and main airforce was wope in the battle, slowing Savernya's advance, and making it stop conquering U.S territory in that area until its whole force is rallied again. there's a tribute the army in that battle, kinda the last beacon of hope. NightBird (talk) God Bless 02:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Kk! We just need a name ^^NightBird (talk) God Bless 02:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) What about! State of the Union: Days of ruin NightBird (talk) God Bless 02:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Then do the first move! Are we set? Shoot! NightBird (talk) God Bless 03:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey I think this can be made a Days of the United States vigilantes episode. (No other character is appearing aside Jackhamer) NightBird (talk) God Bless 23:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I am bad... I can't do Teen Titans... Watcha can do them I am sure of it. Also you could ask others, I simply can't, I mess the personalities of them. I think Plasma Cosmos is a really better choice than myself... sorry NightBird (talk) God Bless 02:02, May 6, 2010 (UTC) personalities yes, relatively well. Robin= serious, intelligent, possibly a bit brooding, works hard, strong will and sense of justice. Starfire= Giddy, akward as an alien might be in Jump City, curious. Cyborg= Srong willed sometimes a bit to strong, intelligent, childish at times, fun loving, sometimes a bit arrogant. Raven= Quiet, brooding, lonely, intelligent, easily angered or annoyed, usually nuetral or voluntarily isolated. Beast Boy= Childish and obnoxious, not to bright, overall comic relief. why do you ask? Plasma Cosmos 13:26, May 6, 2010 (UTC) help I'd be happy to. Just tell me when you want to join in. Plasma Cosmos 13:03, May 7, 2010 (UTC) sry Yeah sorry aboutthe wait...got limited comp access, i'm only a high school student.. turn your turn Plasma Cosmos 23:35, May 7, 2010 (UTC) turn your turn Plasma Cosmos 23:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) end sorry dude, gotta go for today, your turn, and send me a message, Sorry but I wont be on til monday... gotta go. 01:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC)~~ I'm Back Didn't know if you were working on it or not, but I'm back at least for the next hour so... Plasma Cosmos 13:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) turn yours Plasma Cosmos 01:18, May 11, 2010 (UTC) bye adios arroz con pollo, till tomorrow then. Plasma Cosmos 02:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) new act If this were a play this would be where the first act ends. or like where the commercials start. I don't know what comes next. It's your story. what's next? Plasma Cosmos 13:32, May 13, 2010 (UTC) gone I was gone too, sorry, but don't expect all of my moves to be imediate, i'm only a High school student, I don't have unlimited access to a comp. Plasma Cosmos 14:41, May 17, 2010 (UTC) move Check. Plasma Cosmos 14:47, May 17, 2010 (UTC) k Fine then. That's okay, just a bit stressed because of graduation and stuff. sorry. Plasma Cosmos 18:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC) turn your move Plasma Cosmos 18:06, May 17, 2010 (UTC) turn I see your move and raise you mine. Tis your turn. Plasma Cosmos 13:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Role-play. Alright, if you'd like to. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:41, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I've never seen Manniquin, so it'd have to be WALL-E or Titanic. Though, whatever you want is fine. Uhm... Depending on what movie you pick, Frank's reaction to them will be different, though. I'm so sick. Throwing up all over the place. TT~TT ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I wish... Movie Night..? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:56, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Goodnight! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) HI!!!! hiya...ive taken a note that your a very active user so...hi my real name is nathaniel...hope we get along real fine...^__^ problem We have a BIG problem. Editing the story the wesite timed out as I went to save and well... when it saved, it saved NOTHINGNESS. The whole story vanished. To me this has happened before, but usually by backtracking i can find the page as it was before the save. I tried to backtrack and find it but it's not anywhere. All our work is gone! I don't know where it went or what happened. But I do know I'm somehow responsible. I'm so sorry for this. Let me assure you of this, If I work on a''nything'' I am never willing to delete it. If I did this it was a HORRIBLE Mistake. I'm terribly sorry, and I don't blame you if you get mad at me. I'm sorry for all the trouble, but I will have to resign myself from this story. I apologize, but I am no longer of any use to you. I will soon be graduating anyway, which means I will no longer have any access to any computer. Even if this calamity hadn't occured you would have had to replace me anyway in about a week. I'm greatly sorry for the inconvienience. Plasma Cosmos 13:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) p.s. I heard you used to be an Admin. I do so hope this agriegious tragedy doesn't warrent my banning. fixed I fixed the proble...well kinda. I found the original data for the page in the pages history. I copied it to the blank file. It's back but it's in another format. I'm not going to try f*cking with it because I might mess things up more. Just so you know, I tried to save it. and i'm sorry. Plasma Cosmos 13:58, May 20, 2010 (UTC) p.s. I will still be resigning from the story however. I have caused to much trouble already. i'm sorry T-T fixed for good I worked very hard copying the data from the history table file and had a crap load of trouble. I had to literaly copy every line to a word document then reroute them onto the webpage. It took a while but I saved the story... It's till in a different format though, and i'n not about to screw things up by messing with it. Iv'e done enough damage. Sorry. Plasma Cosmos 14:37, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Okeh. Yay. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC)